


Summitting

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: Written for an old Tea and Swiss Roll Challenge.  Prompts:  Olympics and Wedding





	Summitting

“Just a bit more, Ray. Hands here. Bend your leg around a bit. Perfect. Now the arm. Gently...”

“Ease off, Bodie! ‘m not a soddin’ pretzel.”

“Nah, flexible as an Olympic gymnast on her wedding night, you are.”

“Charming.”

“As always. Now, back to it. Let me give you a hand.”

“Stop, Bodie! Need to catch me breath.”

“No time to rest, sunshine. Gotta get over quickly. Brace yourself on my shoulder and push with your legs. I know it hurts – but I also know you’re tough as old boots.”

“I’ll give you old boots, right up your-”

“Now, Raymond. No need to get nasty.”

“Loosen the ropes, Bodie. They’re cuttin’ off my circulation.”

“That’s not all that’ll get cut off if we’re caught. Move!”

“Bo-die.”

“Just another few inches. C’mon, Ray, finish it.”

“The ropes, Bodie.”

“Don’t trust you to hold on, do I? Be just like you to let go. Not gonna watch you sacrifice yourself. We’ll get up and over together or not at all.”

“Bastard.”

“Very likely, but now’s not the time to get personal. Later we can -- ah, hell Ray, you’re bleeding again.”

“Told you to go easy. It’s all the stretching.”

“Should have followed instructions, mate. The piton goes in the rock, not in your hand.”

“Ha, bloody, ha. A bit late on the advice, Mallory.”

“Don’t be ratty – it’s very unbecoming.”

“Keep it up and I won’t be the only un-be-coming one.”

“I shall ignore that. We’re almost at the summit. Beat everyone else up – even with you leaking blood all over me.”

“Soddin’ Macklin and his realistic training scenarios. I ask you, when am I ever going to need to climb a fucking mountain in London?”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an old Tea and Swiss Roll Challenge. Prompts: Olympics and Wedding


End file.
